


Stars are falling, are we falling too?

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Demiboy, M/M, Nonbinary Character, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol remembered Sehun as the cute boy he wanted to play with in kindergarten, but when he saw him again at his first day of college, cute is definitely not the only word he could think of to describe the hot cutie in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are falling, are we falling too?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the chanhun exchange; halcyonboys@LJ. Huge thanks to A. who beta-ed my fic. Title from LP - Night Like This. And finally, dear readers, if something is offending in any way please kindly point it out, thank you.

 

  
Pcy: dude I’m so nervous  
Kjd: whyyyyyyy  
Pcy: because??? First day of college tomorrow???  
Kjd: you’ll be fine :D  
Pcy: I won’t, you know it  
Kjd: this is like a new beginning right??? Maybe you’ll even make friends  
Pcy: Jongdae pls  
Kjd: maybe you’ll meet a cute person too (but not as cute as me of course)  
Pcy: of course ._. you’re not helping btw  
Kjd: yeol, think about it that way, college means new people, new faces, new beginning, new Chanyeol = new life  
Pcy: you forgot who you’re talking with ig  
Kjd: trust me I feel it this year is yours buddy ! ! !  
Pcy: if you say so…  
Kjd: you’ll see you’ll thank me and tell me “you were right oh king of all kings kim jongdae the first”  
Pcy: whatever, I’m off loser  
Pcy: talk to you tomorrow  
Pcy: if you don’t hear from me it means I’m dead  
Pcy: and gone  
Kjd: cheer up drama queen <3  
Pcy: I hate u <3  
Kjd: I know you do ;D  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol snorted and closed his computer, heaving out a sigh. Jongdae wasn’t helping, as always, but at least he tried. Jongdae had always been his favorite anyway, he thought fondly. It was true that Jongdae was his only friend, but Chanyeol chose to let him in, and until now he had been the only one. He was, is, and would always be—in Chanyeol’s heart. Jongdae had succeeded in breaking Chanyeol’s walls, which was an exploit in itself, the first time they chat online.  
  
They met on a videogame forum and exchanged few tips to help each other out—and others of course—before chatting privately and becoming real friends, talking about their personal life and getting to know each other as Chanyeol and Jongdae instead of gamers real_pcy and king_jd. Chanyeol could still remember their first conversations about LoL, shouting at each other with exclamation marks and capital letters. For the first time in Chanyeol’s life, talking to someone hadn’t been awkward or pressuring. Perhaps, he felt safer behind his computer and that gave him courage to actually interact with people he didn’t know. It was the best thing Chanyeol did in a while and he was definitely not regretting it.  
  
Lying with his eyes wide open, Chanyeol smiled at the fond memories. He hoped thinking about positive things would calm his nerves and help him sleep. Sadly, it didn’t. Chanyeol only fell asleep at the crack of the dawn, three hours before his alarm would wake him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giddy with anticipation and nerves, Chanyeol’s leg kept jumping in an up and down motion under the table. This is it, he thought, his first day of college. He was finally free of high school and all the hypocrites. At least now he wouldn’t need to make friends to blend in—not that he had any to begin with.  
  
Chanyeol has Jongdae, of course. But Jongdae didn’t qualify as a real friend in most people’s opinions and maybe his as well—at Chanyeol’s dismay. Because they still haven’t met face to face. Virtual friends aren’t real friends Chanyeol, his mother had repeatedly told him countless times when he was still living with his parents. Whatever, Chanyeol had never cared about what people would think anyway. Jongdae made him happy and that was what’s important.  
  
Massaging his nape nervously, he readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked around the amphitheater. There was no face he recognized and he was glad for that. He didn’t want to spend another year with possibly-annoying classmates.  
  
He was thinking about eating his banana before more students came in—he was too stressed out this morning to eat breakfast—when someone suddenly sat next to him, throwing their bag violently on the table, the loud ‘bang’ resonating in the room.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the sound. He was startled but he lowered his head, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. He knew the noise already alerted the other students and he hated attracting attention.  
  
A whispered curse made him look up though, and he came face to face with someone who had just put one of their feet on the seat while looking down at their white socks and black stilettos dirtied with mud. Chanyeol’s gaze trailed from the socks up to the smooth pale legs, then to the thighs that aren’t totally hidden by the blue miniskirt, which made him gawp unattractively. Oh boy, that someone sure looked hot.  
  
When the student raised their head, Chanyeol hastily turned his head away, embarrassed. He didn’t want the person to get the wrong impression—even if he did stare, but details.  
  
“Um, excuse me?” a small voice asked him timidly and Chanyeol froze, cowering. “I wasn’t checking y-you out!” he exclaimed suddenly, stuttering a little.  
  
There was silence, then he heard a soft chuckle. Chanyeol raised his head curiously to face the person, meeting the eyes of a very pretty boy. He was smiling shyly, hiding his smile being his hand, his eyes forming crescents. Chanyeol’s heart melted instantly at the sight.  
  
“No, I wanted to ask if the seat is already taken?” the boy tried, gesturing to the seat beside Chanyeol, still smiling.  
  
“N-No… I mean, no, you can sit!” Chanyeol replied, flustered.  
  
Adjusting his skirt to cover his thighs, the pretty boy sat up, crossing his legs before leaning in towards Chanyeol. “Hi, my name is Sehun!”  
  
Chanyeol stared for a long minute, looking intensely at the boy. The face and name were familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint when or where he saw and heard it before. Sehun was looking at him expectantly, and Chanyeol snapped back to reality, blushing a little.  
  
“Chanyeol!” he stated loudly before cringing at the echo. “My name is Chanyeol,” he added in a softer voice, ducking his head nervously.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol!” Sehun smiled happily. “I’m glad I found you, I was scared to be alone for my first day here.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded and smiled back, secretly glad to be in the presence of Sehun. He looked like a nice person, maybe a little shy—though it couldn’t be worse than Chanyeol. Also, he had a pretty smile. Chanyeol couldn’t ignore the fact that he had very nice legs as well, not that he was only looking at people’s outer appearance, but he had to admit that his new ‘friend’ was kind of hot.  
  
The first lecture passed in a blur with Chanyeol staying concentrated on the lecturer and forgetting about Sehun sitting quietly beside him. He only took notice of the boy when he cleared his throat to catch his attention, fidgeting nervously with his skirt.  
  
“Would you… Can we stay together today?” he inquired shyly, nibbling on his lower lip. “I don’t really know anyone so I thought…” he trailed off, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Chanyeol nodded eagerly, adjusting his glasses. “Of course! I mean, yeah, sure!”  
  
Sehun beamed at him before he stood up to gather his things, Chanyeol’s eyes wandering on his naked legs automatically. The pale skin on display should be illegal, he thought while sighing inwardly. Oblivious to his struggles, Sehun put his bag on his shoulder and elegantly placed a strand of hair behind his ear while waiting for him. Chanyeol got up quickly, not wanting to make him wait but hit his knee on the table in the process. He groaned in pain and massaged the area while cursing, embarrassed.  
  
“Are you okay?” his classmate asked, hiding a laugh behind his hand.  
  
Pouting, Chanyeol threw him a death glare and made a face, making Sehun giggle cutely. Chanyeol suppressed a whimper and smiled at him instead, following him nervously outside of the amphitheater. Chanyeol wasn’t good at small talks but Sehun seemed eager to get to know him so he became relaxed gradually, getting comfortable with the boy as they grabbed something to eat then sat in the canteen.  
  
After talking about mundane subjects like music or movies, they came to talk about their previous schools and discovered quickly that they lived in the same area before entering college and had attended the same kindergarten.  
  
“No way!” Sehun spluttered. “But… which class were you in?”  
  
Chanyeol hesitated a little, searching in his memories. “I don’t remember, but I’ll bring you the class picture tomorrow.”  
  
“Maybe we were in the same class. That would be funny!” Sehun chuckled, his eyes forming crescents. “Did you change a lot?”  
  
Chanyeol nodded then avoided Sehun’s curious gaze, then mumbled a bitter “Yeah…”—there was an uncomfortable silence and when he looked back at Sehun, the boy appeared confused and he immediately felt guilty—“I was a chubby kid back then so I’m not surprised you don’t remember me.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t recognize me too!” Sehun pointed out, jutting out his lower lip.  
  
Chanyeol laughed a little, relaxing, and lifted his hands in surrenders. “You got me.”  
  
“We’re even now,” Sehun replied excitedly, taking another fry into his mouth.  
  
The way his pink tongue peeked out to lick his lips was really distracting to Chanyeol and he stared, a little fascinated. Sehun was busy eating, completely oblivious of Chanyeol’s eyes roaming his face, taking in his black hair that looked soft to the touch, his almond eyes, his cute nose and his pretty pink lips. Sehun was wearing a white blouse and Chanyeol could see the white tank top he wore underneath; the color looked pretty good on him and the clothing fitted him perfectly, he noted.  
  
He didn’t know why he was already so enamored with Sehun after knowing him for only a few hours, but everything the boy was doing was making Chanyeol’s heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat. Oh Sehun was just that stunning.  
  
Sehun didn’t ask him why he hadn’t attended the same middle school as him and Chanyeol was glad. He wasn’t ready to share this part of his life with him yet. Maybe later.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly and Sehun and Chanyeol are sitting together in all their common classes and chatting animatedly while waiting for the professors. At the end of their first day, they were exhausted and already brought home with assignments and books to read with them. For a first day, it was a lot to take in.  
  
“I can’t believe we got our first assignment…” Sehun mumbled sulkily. “College is no joke.”  
  
His pouty face teared off a chuckle from Chanyeol, the taller patting his shoulder to comfort him. “Hang in here,” he smiled. “This is only the first day, we’ll get through.”  
  
“You don’t sound worried at all,” Sehun remarked. “Are you some sort of genius?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugged, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Not really.”  
  
Sehun didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything more. Chanyeol was looking down at the ground to avoid his curious gaze. “Hey,” Sehun said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. “I don’t have your number!”  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol stopped as well and searched for his phone, handing it to Sehun. “Give me yours, I’ll text you.”  
  
Sehun quickly keyed in his number and smiled widely at him, handing him the device back with a loud ta-dam! which made Chanyeol snort unattractively. Biting his lip, Sehun’s eyes twinkled in glee then Chanyeol’s smile turned soft. That boy was so damn cute, Chanyeol thought to himself. He’s almost sure that he won’t be able to properly concentrate the whole year.  
  
“Soooo,” Sehun trailed off with a high-pitched voice, “See you tomorrow?” He appeared nervous, conflicted even, and Chanyeol’s heart ached a little. Did Sehun expect him to ignore him tomorrow? The taller nodded and offered him another smile. “Yes, I’ll text you!”  
  
The boy nodded eagerly but didn’t move, frowning a little. “You’ll…really text me?” he asked in a small voice. “I mean, you said you would so of course you would do it…” he mumbled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Right?”  
  
“Sehun,” Chanyeol said more loudly than he intended to. The boy flinched before recoiling quickly, smiling hesitantly. “I said I’ll text you, so I will. I promise.” Sehun looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding once. Chanyeol hoped he had seen the sincerity in his gaze.  
  
They exchanged a smile and a wave then parted, Chanyeol turning around to watch Sehun walk away with a skip in his step. His skirt was floating as he ran, nearly showing off his underwear and Chanyeol retained the laugh bubbling in his throat. Cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Chanyeol sent a quick text to Sehun before going to sleep, to reassure him and to show him that he could be trusted. The boy had written “Sehun <3” as his name and it brought an amused smile to Chanyeol lips. He only sent a Hi it’s Chanyeol :) not knowing what else to say, and Sehun replied with a good night! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
  
Of course Sehun would be the type to use emoji—Chanyeol wasn’t surprised.  
  
He had also searched for the kindergarten class picture, then easily found Sehun in the middle of their classmates. The boy hadn’t changed much. He is cute and bubbly, with eyes that still formed crescents when he smiled. But Sehun wasn’t only cute, he had also blossomed into a very hot cutie young man.  
  
Sadly, when Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t say the same. He was still that awkward kid with round glasses and too large ears. His personality hadn’t changed much either. He was still as asocial as ever, always blending in the background, whispering instead of talking because he would be embarrassed by the loudness of his deep voice.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t know why Sehun sat beside him and why he wanted to talk to him, of all people. He wasn’t interesting, funny or even good-looking, for that matter. Sehun would probably notice it quickly, if he hadn’t already. Chanyeol wondered if the boy would stay friends with him or if he would find other people to hang out with in the next few days.  
  
He noticed that Sehun seemed really shy and self-conscious, fidgeting nervously next to Chanyeol while they walked side-by-side and gazing intensely at him while the taller was talking. So, maybe there was a small chance that Sehun isn’t going away anytime soon.  
  
It had been unnerving for Chanyeol to have someone as good looking as Sehun staring at him all day, attentive at all his movements and words. Sehun’s watchful eyes hadn’t left him one second, assessing him, and Chanyeol felt naked under his piercing gaze.  
  
Usually, Chanyeol was the one observing his surroundings. He had all the time in the world to observe the people around him. After all, he had pretty much been a wallflower all his life. But he didn’t mind much, because he had learnt a lot by watching people interacting. His perceptiveness allowed him to truly know his family, friends and classmates.  
  
Maybe they were more similar than he had first thought.  
  
Before closing his eyes, he quickly messaged Jongdae with ‘you were right’ and didn’t wait for a reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Jongdae sent him a series of ‘???????????’ which were ignored for a few more hours until Chanyeol stopped being a dick and replied ‘I met a cute boy today’ when he woke up. Jongdae called him ten times afterwards, bombing him with texts such as ‘Really???’ ‘Cuter than me???’ ‘Omg don’t tell me you want to replace me ;-;’ when he didn’t take the call. Chanyeol cackled evilly at his messages and only sent a ‘I already forgot all about you, bye loser’. In response, his friend sent him a cute selca of his most pouty face, to which Chanyeol replied with a simple heart emoticon.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The following day, Chanyeol quickly sent ‘I’m in front of the class!’ to Sehun, the boy appearing not long after, hurrying towards him with a toothy smile. He was dressed with black skinnies, black high-cut Comme Des Garçons Converse, and a simple washed out shirt today. It looked good on him. Chanyeol wondered if he was the kind of guy who looked good in anything he wears—he probably is.  
  
“Hi,” he singsonged, stopping right in front of Chanyeol.  
  
“Hi, Sehun!” Chanyeol answered back with one of his trademark smile. “Oh, I found the picture by the way.” he quickly added, already reaching for his bag.  
  
Sehun smiled excitedly and waited for him to pull the picture out of his bag. Chanyeol handed it to him and grinned as Sehun’s concentrated look roamed the picture to search for him. “Found you!” he announced after a minute, his finger pointing at Chanyeol’s much younger face. The taller nodded and chuckled sheepishly.  
  
“You haven’t changed much,” Sehun commented, jutting out his lower lip. “You’re still wearing the same glasses and you’re still cute.” He squinted before his mouth opened in a ‘o’ shape. “Wait! Weren’t you the one who liked ferrets?”  
  
Chanyeol ducked his head in embarrassment, and groaned. “Yes…that was me,” he agreed abashedly.  
  
“You even brought one to school one day! I remembered I was scared at the time so I didn’t want to come closer,” he pouted. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Surprised, Chanyeol blinked at him. “Why are you sorry?”  
  
“You stayed alone that day because everyone was scared of your pet.” Sehun frowned.  
  
Chanyeol smiled softly at that, shaking his head. “It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize. I don’t even remember...” It was a lie but it was better to lie than to upset Sehun. Besides, they were young and Chanyeol had always been a little weird for his peers ever since so he was used to it.  
  
They talked about their memories of kindergarten and laughed at some funny stories or adventures they had experienced. Sehun looked like he had fond memories of that time, while Chanyeol, not so much. But it was predictable. Sehun had been a bubbly child, playing with everyone, while Chanyeol—in addition to being chubby—always played alone and never knew how to make friends.  
  
Honestly, if you told Chanyeol he would one day become friends with Sehun, he wouldn’t have believed it. But perhaps, it was only a matter of timing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pcy: help  
Pcy: Jongdae pls don’t ignore me I still love you and you’re still my fav cute boy  
Pcy: the cute of all cutes  
Pcy: the king of cuteness?  
Kjd: what  
Pcy: the cute boy I told you about  
Kjd: I don’t want to hear about your new bff thx  
Pcy: you don’t understand!!!!!!!!!! He’s really cute okay? Like I-want-to-kiss-him cute not pls-let’s-be-bff-cute  
Kjd: OH! ! !  
Kjd: it changes everything then :D  
Pcy: I would never replace you idiot  
Pcy: anyway, help???  
Kjd: what can I do for you  
Pcy: what if I fuck up ??? I’m so nervous around him! You know I’m not good with people…and…cute…boys  
Kjd: you had no problem with me  
Pcy: …  
Pcy: that was different  
Kjd: because I’m special right ;D  
Pcy: JONGDAE focus pls  
Kjd: just act friendly, smile a lot idk? How do you flirt?  
Pcy: …I don’t…  
Kjd: right I was the one who flirted with you how could I forget. . .I wooed you for one hour until you finally got it ._.  
Pcy: I thought you were joking or roleplaying or idk ????  
Kjd: you’re just slow  
Pcy: So??? About the cute boy??? What do I do???  
Kjd: just be yourself, you underestimate your charms yeol  
Pcy: …really?  
Kjd: yes. You’re an adorkable fucker okay. Here, I said it now stop pestering me ! ! !  
Pcy: hey, do you…still…  
Kjd: don’t get the wrong idea stupid! ! ! I already have someone or did u forget???  
Pcy: sorry  
Kjd: get that cute boy okay? Don’t run away again  
Pcy: <3  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol bit his lip as he read his friend’s last sentence. He still felt guilty for pushing Jongdae away two years ago, when all he wanted was for them to meet and be real boyfriends. The truth was that Chanyeol had been scared; scared of meeting Jongdae face to face, scared for them to be awkward with each other once there weren’t any computer screens between them, scared to disappoint Jongdae if he turned out to not be what the other thought he was or worse—not being enough. So Chanyeol had been terrified and had run away. And they fell apart.  
  
After ignoring Jongdae for two months, Chanyeol finally realized his mistakes and regretted pushing away his only friend. But, most of all, he missed Jongdae very much, and not because he was his only friend. Feeling extremely guilty, he apologized for days for his stupidity. Jongdae didn’t immediately forgive him of course, but he still talked to him from time to time for the next six months to keep in touch.  
  
Then one day, they were okay again.  
  
They started talking to each other everyday like they used to do, and Chanyeol was relieved. But it wasn’t the same because Jongdae wasn’t his boyfriend anymore. But that was okay for Chanyeol, as long as they could stay friends. He just wanted—needed—Jongdae in his life, one way or another, and after his terrible mistake, he wasn’t going to complain. He doesn’t have the right to.  
  
Looking back, Chanyeol had been lucky to meet someone like Jongdae, someone who could put up with him and his fucked up personality. He didn’t know what he would have done without his friend. He would forever be grateful to have a friend like him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later in the week, Chanyeol and Sehun were in their first tutorial class and the teacher hasn’t arrived yet, leaving the students bored as they chatted nosily. Chanyeol took this opportunity to question Sehun about something that has been occupying his mind for a few a while now.  
  
“Say,” Chanyeol began hesitantly, watching Sehun carefully. The younger hummed and turned his head towards him when Chanyeol failed to continue. “I was thinking… It’s been a week since we met and I think we’ll probably hang out for a while.”  
  
The younger nodded in agreement.  
  
“So, I wanted to know what pronoun I should use when I talk about you?” he inquired a little clumsily. “Is ‘he’ okay? What do you like better?”  
  
Sehun blinked a few times, stunned into silence, before a wide smile appeared on his glossed lips. “It’s fine, ‘he’ is more than okay, don’t worry.”  
  
“Oh, okay then,” Chanyeol replied dumbly. “I wasn’t sure… I made researches but…” Now that he was voicing out his thoughts, it seemed a bit silly. Maybe Sehun would take it the wrong way. Chanyeol bluntly said he had done researches about him after all. Biting his lips, his panicked eyes met Sehun’s.  
  
“It’s ‘he’.” Sehun assured firmly, still smiling. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You know, for asking. It means a lot to me.” His eyes crinkled at the corner and Chanyeol’s eyes softened, a shaky breath leaving his mouth. He had been so scared to upset the younger that he had to wait seven days before asking. He was glad Sehun could forgive his unawareness and lack of knowledge.  
  
Feeling better after knowing he wouldn’t have to be as cautious around the younger in fear of hurting him, he relaxed in his seat, smiling until the lecturer entered the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was right. Sehun drew the attention of their classmates. Some were whispering between themselves when they passed, some were staring at them both, and some were waiting for Sehun to be alone to go talk to him. No one really tried to approach them; Sehun and Chanyeol were attached at the hip since their first day and not talking to anyone more than out of necessity.  
  
They got along well and liked to be together so there was no need to befriend someone else—at least that Chanyeol thought.  
  
One morning, he was surprised to find Sehun talking to a classmate, one of those talkative guys who knew everybody on campus and always went to parties. College wasn’t different from high school in a way that there will be the same stereotypes people. It would be selfish of him to prevent Sehun from talking to others because the younger might want to make other friends after all.  
  
After debating with himself for a minute, he finally decided to join them. “Hi!” he said quietly, smiling awkwardly.  
  
“Hey Chanyeol,” Sehun grinned. “This is Baekhyun! Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol.”  
  
Baekhyun chuckled and waved at him, his eyes gazing at him from head to toe. Uncomfortable, Chanyeol bit his lips and fidgeted, not saying anything more as Sehun and Baekhyun continued their conversation—something about a party.  
  
“You were quiet,” Sehun stated somberly once they were alone. “You don’t like him?”  
  
“It’s not that, I don’t know him… It’s just…” Chanyeol mumbled, before backpedaling. “Never mind.”  
  
“What is it?” Sehun pressed, frowning.  
  
“I don’t trust him.” he sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
The younger looked taken aback, blinking curiously at him. “Why? Do you already know him? Is he a bad person?”  
  
Chanyeol hesitated. Perhaps he was being stupid, he didn’t know Baekhyun so maybe he shouldn’t judge him that quickly. “No…” he trailed off, unsure. “Look, I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.”  
  
“Is it because he’s loud? Or popular?” Sehun insisted. “I know you don’t like loud people but you could be friends.”  
  
Shrugging, Chanyeol looked away. “Yeah, maybe.”  
  
He didn’t believe what he was saying but Sehun liked the guy and he had no right to interfere. He would just look out for Sehun from afar and stay quiet. The boy seemed so naive sometimes that despite worrying about him Chanyeol couldn’t help but admire his candid innocence. Chanyeol was his exact opposite.  
  
As time passed, his guarded personality and lack of trust in general had made him paranoid and wary of others. Why? Let’s just say his past experiences made him that way. He knew he had to make an effort for Sehun and for himself as well. Maybe he could finally try to open up for once. Maybe it would be different now. All the situations weren’t the same after all, right?  
  
Chanyeol needed to take the chance. He couldn’t always be careful of everything and everyone around him—even if it prevented him from hurting and had saved him in the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun and Baekhyun continued to interact afterwards, while Chanyeol stayed silent while they chatted. It was only a few minutes per day though and Sehun stayed loyal to Chanyeol despite Baekhyun’s invitation to join him and his friends. He felt a little bad to hold Sehun back but if the younger truly wanted to join them, Chanyeol guessed he would. And he would be fine with it—okay, not really fine but he wouldn’t say anything.  
  
Baekhyun had talked Sehun into going to a party the weekend after. Chanyeol wasn’t pleased but agreed nonetheless when the younger begged him to go with him. One party wasn’t going to kill them and it was nice to have fun from time to time—according to Baekhyun.  
  
So here was Chanyeol, sipping on his orange juice and gazing warily around the room as people drunkenly dance together. Sehun was wilder than him, drinking alcohol and chatting animatedly with their classmates and other students. He was dressed to kill too, wearing blue skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. When Chanyeol had seen him he had stared not too subtly, stuttering a quiet “Hey”, with his voice cracking. It had been embarrassing but it had made Sehun laugh so it wasn’t so bad.  
  
Chanyeol had gone to the party wearing another of his black skinnies with a simple black tank top, something simple and comfortable. He also knew he didn’t look too bad on the eyes, with his arms being his best asset. Judging from the looks he received from both girls and boys, he had chosen the right outfit.  
  
He didn’t really care though. He knew no one there and he didn’t plan to chat with anyone either. He wasn’t that interested in flirting with someone and in bringing someone home tonight either. Also, his eyes were set only on a single person right now and he couldn’t look away from him. Sehun was the only person that mattered to him.  
  
At his biggest surprise, someone casually walked towards him whom he recognized as a student from his tutorial class. But what was his name again?  
  
“Hi”, he began with a seductive smile. “I’m Jaehyo. Chanyeol right? Remember me?”  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat and stopped playing with his pink straw. “Yes. Uh, hi?”  
  
The guy was really good looking, he had to give him that, but unfortunately, he wasn’t Chanyeol’s style. Chanyeol didn’t really have a style but let’s say that now everyone who wasn’t Sehun wasn’t his style. Jaehyo leaned towards him and his mouth brushed Chanyeol’s ear, which made the latter hold back a displeased sigh.  
  
“You’re pretty cute,” he whispered flirtingly. “Now that your boytoy is busy, do you want to dance?”  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol turned his head sharply towards him. “What?” he stated harshly. “What did you just say?”  
  
Jaehyo took a step back at the glare Chanyeol was sending his way and at the tone of his voice, chuckling nervously. “Sorry, I was talking about that guy who’s always following you like a puppy.”  
  
Chanyeol threw him a disgusted glare and moved away, leaving Jaehyo staring at his back like an idiot. Who the fuck was this guy? He hates people like him with a burning passion. Quite upset with the asshole, he tried to find a place to calm down and was soon joined by a tipsy Sehun.  
  
“Hey,” the younger slurred. “Where were you?”  
  
“Are you drunk?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. “Oh my god, yes, you are!”  
  
Pouting like a kid, Sehun let his head fall onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, whining pitifully. “I’m nooooooot!”  
  
Sighing, Chanyeol put his glass down and held Sehun by the hips, guiding him outside. He caught Baekhyun’s gaze in the middle of the crowd and waved at him to say goodbye without waiting for a reply. He had to bring Sehun home.  
  
Chanyeol quickly learned that a tipsy Sehun was a cute Sehun—but then again when wasn’t Sehun cute anyway? He giggled a lot, pointing his fingers at things, and finding everything funny, including Chanyeol. He was also amazed by the smallest things around him—mainly the stars ‘they look like sparkling confetti’—or liked playing with Chanyeol’s glasses. The latter had to hold Sehun and his glasses at the same time not to drop any of them.  
  
Finding Sehun’s dorm wasn’t difficult because the boy had told him his address, but walking to his room wasn’t that simple with a drunk Sehun singing and babbling into his ear while leaning heavily on him. Fortunately for Chanyeol, Sehun was light and malleable so it was easy to manhandle him as he pleased, but he was still loud and touchy and that was hard to deal with.  
  
Grabbing Sehun’s keys in his jeans pocket, he tried not to let his hands linger too much. He didn’t want to take advantages of him even if he has a not-so-small crush on the boy. He wasn’t that type of guy. Sehun was his friend first and foremost and Chanyeol had the responsibility to take care of him and bring him home in one piece. It was what friends were for right? It was his duty to make sure Sehun was safe and sound in times he is powerless and not in control of his own being, just like this time.  
  
As gently as he could, he guided him to his bed and helped him settle on the mattress, Sehun giggling and not letting go of him when he tried to stand up. Chuckling, Chanyeol grabbed his hands and uncurled them from his tank top, squeezing them once before he released them. Sehun blinked up at him then, his lower lip jutted out.  
  
“Are you leaving me all alone?” he whined pitifully.  
  
Shaking his head, Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not. Now, sleep!” he commanded firmly.  
  
Groaning in reply, Sehun sat up and swatted Chanyeol’s hands away when he tried to push him back down. “I’m too hot to sleep…” he mumbled, already reaching out for his shirt.  
  
Chanyeol opened his mouth but nothing came out as Sehun began to undress in front of him, not minding his presence at all. The boy battled with his jeans so Chanyeol finally decided to help him to shimmy out of them, successfully pulling them down. Now only in his boxers, Sehun let out a content sigh and lied back down, stretching like a cat as he looked up at the ceiling with a silly smile.  
  
With Sehun’s pants still in his hands, Chanyeol stared at him stupidly before folding them and leaving them at the end of the bed. Biting his lips guiltily, he still let his eyes roam Sehun’s body without shame, taking in all his pale skin on display. He was surprised to find out then that Sehun was quite muscular, the outline of his abs clearly visible despite his slim figure. Even if he was thin, his body was still curvy, his slim waist contrasting with his round and cute bottom that the jeans he was wearing tonight enhanced.  
  
Sehun was definitely a hot cutie.  
  
Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh at that thought, attracting Sehun’s attention. The boy gazed at him sleepily and rubbed his eyes, turning on his side to face him. He grabbed a pillow and wedged it between his arm and cheek, his eyelids dropping with sleepiness.  
  
“I wanted to put on a dress earlier for the party,” he whispered softly.  
  
Startled by his voice, Chanyeol was surprised Sehun could still make small talk. And even though he doubted the boy would remember their conversation, he still played along. “Really? Why didn’t you?”  
  
Sehun made a face then. “I didn’t shave this morning,” he deadpanned, like it was obvious and Chanyeol was dumb to ask this question.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol simply answered, confused, before it clicked. By shaving Sehun didn’t mean his nonexistent beard, but his legs. When Chanyeol glanced at them they still looked perfectly smooth and hairless but he didn’t comment on it. Sehun was still intoxicated after all.  
  
Sehun must have sensed his skepticism because he rolled his eyes and took Chanyeol’s hand to slide it on his thigh. “See?” he pouted. “Not smooth.”  
  
Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the contact of his palm on Sehun’s warm skin. This boy was set to kill him, he was now sure of it. He wanted to withdraw his hand, feeling uncomfortable that he had his hand on the boy’s body while the latter was drunk and practically naked, but Sehun was still holding it with his. He was also still pouting, his nose scrunched up, and Chanyeol found it adorable.  
  
Smiling fondly at the boy, Chanyeol awkwardly patted his thigh before taking his hand back gently and getting up. “I need to go, you’ll be alright?”  
  
“Do you need to?” Sehun asked, his eyes pleading. “Can’t you stay?”  
  
Chanyeol hesitated a moment, debating with himself before finally accepting. “Alright, I’ll stay.” It wasn’t like he had anything to do anyway, or anyone to come back to; no one was waiting for him in his lonely room.  
  
At Sehun’s beaming smile, he realized he had made the right decision. He settled on the bed when Sehun grabbed his hand to make him lie down beside him, carefully keeping some space between their bodies. The boy slid towards him automatically though and snuggled closer until he fell asleep, his head perched atop Chanyeol’s chest, and his arms and legs thrown over his body like a kid embracing his mother.  
  
Cute.  
  
It didn’t come as a surprise that Chanyeol didn’t sleep that night, keeping his heartbeat and breathing even to not disturb Sehun’s sleep.  
  
The morning after, Sehun apologized profusely, blushing and stuttering as he avoided Chanyeol’s gaze. He had woken up from his slumber half-lying on top of Chanyeol, their eyes meeting and had jumped far away from him in shock. When he had noticed his state of undress, he had sent a panicked look in his friend’s direction and Chanyeol’s heart had sunk at the sight.  
  
Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed carefully and handed him his clothes. “You were drunk so I brought you home,” he explained. “You didn’t want to stay alone so…” Rubbing his nape, Chanyeol put Sehun’s shirt and pants in front of him and got up, ready to leave.  
  
His heart was beating frantically in his chest as he opened the door. He had been so stupid to listen to Sehun while the boy wasn’t thinking right. Now he thought they had slept together and he wouldn’t trust Chanyeol anymore. Chanyeol knew he would fuck up at some point, he always did.  
  
He was halfway in the corridor when he heard his name being called, Sehun standing with the sheets around his body at the door. “Don’t go,” he said, looking small and miserable with his hair disheveled and a pillow mark on his cheek but still oh so beautiful in Chanyeol’s eyes.  
  
Reluctantly, Chanyeol turned around and walked back into the boy’s room, Sehun closing the door behind them. He stayed motionless for a minute, seemly contemplating what to do or what to say and Chanyeol cleared his throat.  
  
“You should take a shower and eat something or your head will hurt,” he advised. “You drank a lot yesterday.”  
  
Ducking his head in embarrassment, Sehun nodded and tightened his grip on the sheets. “Did I do or say stupid things?” he asked in a small voice.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry,” he smiled.  
  
Sehun smiled back timidly and gestured for the bathroom, trotting towards it. Chanyeol followed him with his eyes and sighed in relief when Sehun disappeared from his sight. He hoped things wouldn’t be awkward after that episode.  
  
When Sehun exited the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, he apologized again to Chanyeol for his attitude. “I can’t hold my alcohol,” he frowned. “I’m sorry you had to take care of me.”  
  
“It’s fine, really, that’s what friends are for anyway.” Chanyeol waved his apology away. “You would have done the same.”  
  
Sehun grinned, his shoulders sagging in relief and they stopped talking about it altogether, going out to eat breakfast instead.  
  
That episode had been awkward for the both of them but Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that it somehow brought them closer. He felt like Sehun trusted him a little more now, and he wasn’t afraid to show his true self to Chanyeol. The latter couldn’t say the same about him, he was still wary of letting Sehun in despite his growing affection for the boy, but he knew it would come in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were walking side by side in the corridor towards their next class while sharing earphones when Sehun stopped suddenly in his tracks. Chanyeol’s earphone fell off and he snapped his head up towards his friend. “Uh,” he mumbled. “What is it?” he asked, frowning at Sehun’s static figure.  
  
Sehun bit his lips and dropped his gaze to the floor, fiddling with the earphones. He put his off, playing with it before answering. “Baekhyun told me a guy flirted with you at the party,” he said.  
  
He looked upset about it and Chanyeol blinked, confused. “Yes?” he tried. “Jaehyo from our English lit class, I think he was drunk though.” He didn’t know how Baekhyun had known about it or why Sehun was asking him while he had completely forgotten about it. “What about him?”  
  
“Baekhyun said he likes you,” Sehun mumbled, tugging on the strap of his bag. “That he had been clumsy that night, but he had wanted to ask you out while sober because he’s shy so…” he trailed off. “He didn’t.”  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol said, surprised. “I thought he was playing around…” Oops, it looked like he had acted too impulsively once again. It wasn’t the first time he straight-out rejected someone that quickly but he always thought they were somehow making fun of him and not serious about it. Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, feeling awkward about the revelation. “So I fucked up?” he wondered out loud, grimacing.  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sehun’s quickly retorted, his eyes widening. “I just thought you wanted to know… L-like, maybe if you liked him, a-and if you knew that he was serious.” he stammered.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled at his embarrassment, smiling fondly. “Thank you,” he said. “For telling me. But I don’t like him.” Sober or not, he didn’t like the guy so he wouldn’t go out with him. It would always be Sehun anyway. “I should probably apologize though.”  
  
Sehun nodded simply, offering him a small smile. “I guess, Baekhyun said you weren’t nice.”  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol snorted. “He started it!” He regretted his slip up immediately though, knowing how childish it sounded. Cringing consciously at his lameness, he blushed. “I mean, he said something dumb.” he added with a pout.  
  
Sehun giggled at that and Chanyeol felt a smile tugging at his lips at the sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, you don’t want to date him?” Sehun asked again when they’re sitting in the amphitheater. “I could ask Baekhyun…”  
  
“No,” Chanyeol quickly answered. “I don’t want to date him,” he affirmed, looking intensely into Sehun’s eyes. He hoped somehow Sehun would get it, but at the same time he didn’t want him to read too much into his words and discover his feelings. It would be embarrassing and Chanyeol wasn’t ready to confess yet. “I really don’t,” he repeated once more.  
  
Sehun never asked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
During one of their study session, or study date as Jongdae called them, Chanyeol learnt a little more about Sehun. The boy told him about his parents, and his older brother that he didn’t get along with and didn’t see much when he comes home. Sehun didn’t explain in details, staying vague and evasive, so Chanyeol didn’t ask, knowing the subject could be a touchy one.  
  
Also, he didn’t want Sehun to be sad. Talking about his brother made him look down at his lap, eyes becoming glassy so the taller immediately changed the subject to distract him from his sullen thoughts.  
  
Then, he had learnt about Sehun’s best friend, Jongin. The boy asked him if he would like to meet said friend and Chanyeol stuttered a ‘why not’ despite his better judgment. But how could he resist Sehun’s hopeful expression and glinting gaze?  
  
That’s how Chanyeol found himself meeting Kim Jongin. He wasn’t surprised to find out Sehun’s best friend was as cute as him. He was more on the quiet side, not saying much but still ready to throw a witty comment at Sehun. It was oddly entertaining. Chanyeol quickly felt comfortable in his presence, not feeling left out as Jongin and Sehun easily brought him to their conversation. Sehun was a chatterbox with Jongin and the latter humored him, laughed at his joke and looked at him fondly.  
  
It looked like Jongin wasn’t immune to Sehun’s charms either. Sehun has that effect on people. And, instead of bothering Chanyeol like he thought it would—like it did with Baekhyun—it made him smile. Chanyeol could clearly see their complicity and it reminded him of his relationship with Jongdae.  
  
Biting his lip, Chanyeol suddenly wondered if Jongdae and him would act that way too if they met. Probably. His chest ached a little at the thought. Seeing Jongin and Sehun laughing together made him want to meet his best friend badly. Maybe it would be a good time to stop being afraid.

 

 

 

 

Pcy: hey loser, let’s meet soon okay?  
Kjd: ????????????  
Kjd: who are you and what did you do to my Chanyeol?  
Pcy: cute boys have that effect on me, they make me do things I usually wouldn’t dream of doing  
Kjd: I hope I’m one of those cute boys  
Pcy: of course you are ;) you were the first of my collection  
Kjd: collection? Do you plan to have more cute boys in your harem?  
Pcy: definitely, I need the cute in my life to cleanse my dark soul  
Kjd: ow don’t go all emo on me pls  
Kjd: also your soul was never dark to begin with, it was just dusty  
Kjd: and you have bad eyesight ;)  
Pcy: idk if this is a compliment or not  
Kjd: of course it is  
Kjd: …not  
Pcy: *blocks you*  
Kjd: btw tell me when you want to meet i’m free anytime for ya bb ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol waited nervously in front of Sehun’s door, licking his lips and tugging at his hair. He was a bit early but he couldn’t wait to see Sehun. It was the first time they would go out together outside of college, just the two of them—excluding study dates, parties, and that one time they had breakfast—so he was excited. It meant they were more than just classmates or college acquaintances and it made Chanyeol very happy. For once, he had a real friend, someone who didn’t find him weird or annoying and liked spending time with him.  
  
Well, okay, so maybe there weren’t just friends, as in Chanyeol having a not so little crush on Sehun which makes the ‘friends’ part. In his defense, it wasn’t his fault Sehun was too charming for his own good, acting all cute and flirty with Chanyeol. At least that’s what is looked like to him. But then, he maybe wrong and the boy wasn’t flirting with him at all, and it could only be his personality for all he knew. They knew each other for a little more than three months now, so he couldn’t be sure.  
  
He was brought back to reality when the door opened and Sehun’s appearing in front of him. He looked surprised to see Chanyeol at his door, a toothbrush between his lips and his hair in disarray.  
  
“Hi!” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I’m early…”  
  
Sehun blinked at him and motioned for him to come in before hurrying to another room—the bathroom probably—while hiding his mouth with his hand. Chanyeol chuckled and waited for him by the door, squirming nervously.  
  
“Hey,” Sehun called, his head popping out from the bathroom’s door. “Sorry I’m late! Just give me a minute to get ready!”  
  
“Take your time!” he answered back.  
  
When Sehun exited the bathroom, he wore white pants that molded his legs and ass perfectly with a low white tank top. His hair was still messy, even if he tried to comb them as best as he could.  
  
“I’ll have to wear a beanie, my hair is a mess today,” he mumbled, annoyed. “You know…bad hair day.”  
  
Chanyeol grinned, nodding eagerly. “Believe me, I know how annoying it is. But don’t worry too much, you look good.”  
  
Sehun smiled shyly and ducked his head, retrieving a beanie from his wardrobe. “Better!” he exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to tell him his messy hair was cool too but he chose not to. He already told him he looked good, it would be a little too much—even if Sehun did look more than good.  
  
The younger walked closer to him, pocketing his phone and wallet, glancing at him appreciatively. “You look good too by the way,” he offered quietly, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.  
  
“Thanks!” The latter chirped, hiding a satisfied smile, and followed him outside, waiting for Sehun to close his door. “So, where do you want to go?”  
  
“We could eat somewhere and then watch a movie?” Sehun proposed, adjusting his beany.  
  
Chanyeol acquiesced, his hand reaching up to help Sehun. The latter froze but let him arrange the beanie; Chanyeol gently covered his ear with the piece of clothing. “Here,” he finally said, his breath falling over the boy’s face before continuing to walk nonchalantly. Sehun hurried after him with a smile and a light blush to his cheeks, and Chanyeol hid a smile of his own.  
  
If Sehun wasn’t flirting, Chanyeol totally was. He had to step up his game if he wanted the boy to be his. Jongdae had warned him that if he didn’t, someone else would. Chanyeol knew he was right but he was also scared of Sehun’s reaction. What if it became awkward between them afterwards? How would Chanyeol react if he was rejected? He knew there was a possibility that Sehun liked him too, or at least found him attractive and interesting enough to try dating him, but it was only a possibility and he wasn’t sure he was ready to take the risk yet.  
  
They didn’t do much that day. Chanyeol took Sehun to the cinema to see Ted 2—Sehun told him he liked that movie earlier in the week, then to drink some bubble tea. They both were in a good mood, talking animatedly about the movie and laughing as they imitated Ted. Chanyeol was glad the two of them could meet outside college and hang out without it being weird. Sehun looked content by the end of the afternoon and even asked Chanyeol if they could do it again someday because ‘it was fun’. Nodding eagerly, Chanyeol smiled and promised they would hang out again soon. He hoped they would.  
  
Before they parted, Sehun looked hesitant to leave him, biting his lips shyly before finally leaning in to hug Chanyeol. He looked as surprised as Chanyeol felt when he pulled away, and a light blush colored his cheeks. Chanyeol watched helplessly as the boy turned around and waved at him with a beamy smile before disappearing from sight. The hug was an innocent gesture but Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat nonetheless. He desperately wished Sehun was his.  
  
If they were dating Chanyeol would have kissed him and probably never let him leave, but they weren’t. They were still just friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time Chanyeol saw Sehun truly upset, he was frowning and sighing a lot in classes, only mumbling a quiet “morning” when he arrived in the morning. Confused and worried, Chanyeol waited until lunch to ask him about it.  
  
“Did something happen?” he asked cautiously before taking a bite of his salad.  
  
Sehun sighed heavily. “Not really, I haven’t been sleeping well lately. I’m so stressed out because of the upcoming exams.”  
  
Chanyeol hummed sympathetically. He also had a hard time reviewing while completing his other assignments.  
  
“And you know, it’s one of those days when everything goes wrong. Last night I was too tired to do anything when I went home so I forgot to make coffee, I have nothing to eat in my cupboards either, and of course I woke up late this morning because I forgot to turn my alarm on…” he groaned, frowning at his plate and planting his fork viciously in the meat. “Besides, even if I did sleep, I’m still tired as fuck.”  
  
Chanyeol grimaced when he looked up, noticing Sehun’s dark circles under his pretty almond eyes. The boy looked really exhausted. “Do you need help to study? We could do it together if you want.” he offered. Sehun looked like he had a hard time focusing in class these past weeks so maybe Chanyeol could help him study and give him his notes.  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened. “You would do that for me?” he asked, hopeful.  
  
“Of course!” Chanyeol replied easily, grinning. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Now eat!”  
  
Sehun nodded eagerly and did as he was told, also looking way better than he had been a few minutes ago. Chanyeol was glad he could make him feel better somehow. Even if he hadn’t done much, it meant he was a good influence for Sehun. Pleased with himself, his smile didn’t leave him for the rest of the day.  
  
After class, as promised, Chanyeol helped Sehun study in the library, going through both of their notes and making resumes for the younger. Sehun listened to him attentively and asked him questions from time to time, taking notes and adding comments in the margins. He had taken his glasses today, a result of his tardiness Chanyeol guessed, and it gave him a studious appearance.  
  
“Thank you for today,” Sehun said when they exited the building. “I’m sorry for being grumpy and annoying.”  
  
Chanyeol waved his excuses away. “Don’t worry, I have those days too. You’ll see, I can assure you that I’m even worse than you.”  
Sehun chuckled and shook his head, biting his lips. “I’m sure you’re not that bad.”  
  
Tilting his head, Chanyeol readjusted his glasses on his nose. “You’ll regret saying that,” he joked.  
  
Offering him a fond smile, Sehun bumped his shoulder with his. “I’m sure I won’t,” he countered, winking at him. Chanyeol’s heart jumped in his chest and he choked on a laugh, ducking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Say,” Sehun started as they waited for their teacher. “I told you about Jongin and a bunch of my friends but you never talked about yours,” he inquired curiously, playing with the straps of his bag. “Why?”  
  
Chanyeol rubbed his nape and shrugged. “I don’t have much to say, I don’t have lots of friends.” He didn’t even have one but Sehun didn’t need to know that. Chanyeol didn’t want the younger to think he was a loser—even if he totally was.  
  
Sehun frowned, pouting. “Why are you being all secretive?” he whined, batting his eyelashes. “Come on, tell me about them!”  
  
Looking around, Chanyeol’s shoulders sagged before he sighed. “Okay,” he mumbled. “I was not lying, I don’t have friends. I just have like one friend? But we… we never met.” He licked his lips and looked back at Sehun’s face to gauge his expression.  
  
The boy nodded simply. “Internet friend?” he tried carefully, appearing rather curious.  
  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “We met on a forum, then we became close and the rest is history.”  
  
Sehun smiled and hit his arm. “That’s so cool! Why did you hide it from me? I want to meet him, we could skype or something!”  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. “You… want to meet him?”  
  
Laughing, Sehun nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! You met Jongin, I need to meet…what’s his name?”  
  
“Jongdae,” Chanyeol replied quickly. “His name is Jongdae.”  
  
“I want to meet Jongdae,” Sehun smiled, his eyes forming crescents  
  
Chanyeol stared at him and resisted the urge to tackle him into a hug, his heart beating erratically in his chest and his eyes becoming slightly moist. Embarrassed at his sudden emotional state, he only offered him a watery smile.  
  
“I would like that,” he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first skype session was definitely a success. Jongdae was being his charming self and joked around with Sehun. If he noticed the boy’s blue skirt and white stockings when he jumped on Chanyeol’s bed to say ‘hi’, Jongdae didn’t show it and Chanyeol breathed easier, relaxing instantly as his two favorite people talked to each other.  
  
That night, long after Sehun went home, Jongdae sent him a ‘he’s the cutest, let’s keep him for a long time’. Chanyeol smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol sighed for the umpteenth time, bored out of his mind. Sehun had sent him a text this morning explaining that he was too damn tired to get up and go to their first class at 8AM to listen to Mr. Kim talk about the Greeks alphabet for the fourth time this semester. Chanyeol couldn’t blame him, he was also weary to hear the same story said differently for months now, still forcing himself to copy everything in hope their professor would teach them something new—but he never did.  
  
Sehun had texted him two other messages afterwards i’m sorry i’m leaving you all alone to suffer and please tell me i’m not fucking up my entire future because i skipped our first lesson that made Chanyeol snort out loud. He knew the boy was actually serious about this so he hastily replied with a don’t worry i’ll give you my notes that he knew would appease Sehun. It worked because Sehun replied with a tysm and lots of smiling emojis and hearts.  
  
Smiling to himself, Chanyeol had looked at the text longer than necessary, but still hadn’t replied.  
  
When someone cleared his throat loudly next to him at the pause, Chanyeol wasn’t surprised to find Baekhyun here, smiling widely at him. He plopped himself on the empty seat beside Chanyeol and the latter fought the urge to change his seat to put some distance between them.  
  
“Hi, Sehun’s not here?” Baekhyun inquired curiously, looking around.  
  
Tensing, Chanyeol shook his head. “No, he’ll come later.”  
  
“Ah, yes, lucky him!” Baekhyun sighed. “If I had knew Mr. Kim would talk about the Greeks again, I wouldn’t have come either.”  
  
Chanyeol simply hummed, biting the inside of his cheek. There was an awkward silence then and Chanyeol tried not to panic, knowing he couldn’t flee with Baekhyun blocking his way. He hated social interaction; it always made him uncomfortable and inadequate. It wasn’t the people per se but the silence occurring when someone tried to make small talk with Chanyeol and failed—like Baekhyun did—before quickly coming to the conclusion that he was socially inept and uninteresting—or worse, weird.  
  
It always left Chanyeol strangely bitter, sad, and most of all lonely each time something like this occurred. Chanyeol truly feels like a failure whenever this happens, leaving him only wanting to run far away and shriveling even more in his own shell afterwards. He actually physically fled when he could and repeated reassuring words like a mantra in his head to calm himself down when he couldn’t.  
  
Like he was doing now.  
  
I’m okay, I’m okay, calm down, please calm the fuck down Park Chanyeol, he screamed in his head, biting his lip and focusing on his notes in front of him. Chanyeol could feel his pulse quicken and resisted the urge to close his eyes, knowing Baekhyun was looking at him. The latter must already think he was a little strange—to say it kindly—so Chanyeol didn’t want him to think worse of him. It was more because he knew Baekhyun would talk about it to Sehun than anything else but it still made Chanyeol anxious. He didn’t want the boy to think lesser of him, it would break his heart if it happened because it would be his own fault and he couldn’t blame anyone this time.  
  
(You see, Chanyeol liked to think people were the problem, but maybe he wasn’t totally right about that. Anyway, he wasn’t ready to explore that theory. For now, he has enough on his plate as it was.)  
  
“You know,” Baekhyun began, startling him. “I know you don’t like me, but I would really like it if we could be friends.”  
  
Chanyeol snapped his head up towards him, his eyes widening at the blunt words. “What?”  
  
“You never look at me in the eyes, or talk to me for that matter,” he deadpanned. “Also, you only tolerate me when Sehun is there. Am I wrong?”  
  
“I-” he stuttered, nervous. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I just… don’t trust you,” he offered hesitantly, not wanting to offend Baekhyun.  
  
“Is it supposed to make me feel better?” he asked dryly, smirking. “Because it doesn’t work, but I get it somehow.”  
  
“You do?” Chanyeol pressed warily, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Baekhyun nodded, putting his elbow on the table and squinting at him. “What? Surprised I can understand others?” he teased, arching one eyebrow. “I think you shouldn’t judge people so quickly. You’re not any better than the assholes who made you act that way by doing that leave-me-alone-I-hate-the-world shit.”  
  
The comment hit too close to home and Chanyeol’s face closed off, his expression now guarded. Baekhyun immediately noticed it and straightened on his seat, sighing.  
  
“Anyway, I’m not here to discuss this,” he stated, making vague gestures with his hands and eyeing Chanyeol from head to toe disapprovingly. “I’m here to talk about Sehun.”  
  
“What about Sehun?” Chanyeol hastily replied, frowning.  
  
“When are you going to man up and finally ask him out?” he inquired, sending him a judging look. “I’m sick of seeing you two making puppy eyes at each other and not doing anything about it. It’s been months!”  
  
“I- We- What the hell?” Chanyeol spluttered incredulously.  
  
“That boy likes you, and obviously you like him too, so what are you waiting for?” he whined, annoyed. “I may not know you that much but you seem like a good guy nonetheless and I’m sure you’re good for him. And he’s also good for you—god knows you need a sweet boy like him to color your grey and boring life.” he commented offhandedly, sending him a pitying look.  
  
Chanyeol ignored the obvious jab and lowered his eyes. “I don’t know. I wasn’t sure he liked me that way.”  
  
“I can assure you that he does,” Baekhyun snorted. “He always talks about you and I’m certain he doesn’t even notice it.”  
  
Licking his lips, Chanyeol looked up at his classmate. “Why are you telling me this?” he questioned curiously.  
  
“Because I like Sehun—no, not like you, just as a friend—Jesus don’t glare at me!” he groaned. “He’s a cute boy and it would make him happy. I know you don’t like me, but despite what I appear to be in your eyes, I can assure you that I do care about the people around me because they’re my friends.”  
  
Chanyeol sighed and slumped on his seat. “Okay, okay, I get it.” he mumbled. “Also, for the record, I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side knowingly—the little shit!  
  
“Like you said, I shouldn’t judge people without knowing them.” Chanyeol admitted quietly. “It was wrong of me.”  
  
Baekhyun offered him a beaming smile and patted his shoulder before standing up and getting back to his seat when Mr. Kim took the microphone. Chanyeol could only follow him with his eyes with a small smile on his lips, feeling strangely better and more at ease in the amphitheater after their conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun was lying on Chanyeol’s bed, looking at the ceiling while Chanyeol finished his assignments before they could see a movie. The boy was humming a song under his breath, his foot hitting the mattress rhythmically as he bobbed his head. Chanyeol smiled at the sight, distracted, and then received a pillow in his face.  
  
“What?” he squeaked, looking indignantly at Sehun’s frowning face.  
  
“Concentrate,” he mumbled. “You need to finish it before we can watch the movie! Hurry, I’m bored!”  
  
Chuckling, Chanyeol shook his head and threw back the pillow. It hit Sehun’s face gently and the latter caught it, turning over to lie on his stomach. He pressed his cheek on the pillow, his eyes setting on Chanyeol’s figure. Chanyeol could feel the top of his ears becoming red at the attention and frowned, feeling strangely nervous under Sehun’s unnerving gaze. He stopped his typing and stared at the boy.  
  
Sehun’s tank top was riding low on his chest and when he straightened up on his elbows, Chanyeol’s eyes automatically dropped onto the exposed skin. He could see the boy’s nipples from where he stood and it made him feel strangely hot. Unable to look away, he could already feel the heat creep up his neck and familiar stir in his pants.  
  
“Chanyeol?” Sehun asked, confused.  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked up, meeting his eyes. “Yeah?” he answered with a low voice, discretely hiding his crotch with his hands.  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened and his tongue peeked out to wet his lip. He appeared nervous, shy even, his eyes darting around the room. He sat up quickly then, albeit a little clumsily, and adjusted his tank top. “You did it again,” he mumbled. “The staring thing.” he specified when Chanyeol arched his eyebrow.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol said dumbly. “I’m sorry?”  
  
Sehun’s head snapped up. “No!” he replied loudly. “I mean, I like it,” he added more quietly.  
  
There was a silence and Chanyeol held his breath. Did Sehun really say what he thought he said? He liked it? Stunned, Chanyeol didn’t dare to make a sound, watching carefully as Sehun took the pillow and hugged it to his chest, hiding behind it. “Did I say something weird again?” he asked.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to reach out to him then; to touch him, to hug him close, maybe even kiss him senseless. He didn’t do any of that though, only shaking his head instead, and Sehun visibly relaxed, smiling in relief. “Are you done yet?”  
  
“No, but I’ll finish it later, let’s watch that movie.” Chanyeol reasoned, turning his computer off.  
  
Sehun settled against the headboard of the bed, keeping the pillow to his chest and waited for Chanyeol to put the movie on and to join him. The latter sat beside him once it was done, trying to ignore the warmth of Sehun’s body pressed against his.  
  
Chanyeol’s heart was beating fast, his palms were clammy and his shoulders were tense, but he kept his gaze focused on the TV screen anyway. His eyes couldn’t help but wander on Sehun’s body when the boy fidgeted, traveling from his hands gripping the pillow to his long legs resting on the bed. Sehun was wearing blue shorts today, the cloth stopping mid-thighs and revealing his milky white skin. Chanyeol’s hand itched to touch him, like he did that one time Sehun was drunk. He still remembered how soft the skin was. It was too damn tempting and very distracting, which explained why Chanyeol had a hard time keeping his attention on the movie afterwards.  
  
Around the middle of the movie, Sehun’s hand dropped from the pillow to his own thigh, leaving Chanyeol hyperaware of their proximity. If Sehun moved his hand a little it would touch Chanyeol’s pants. Even if Chanyeol was dying to put some distance between them, he couldn’t because the bed was too small. So he bit his lips, trying to edge away without being too obvious, before freezing when Sehun snapped his head up towards him.  
  
Feeling Sehun’s eyes burning the side of his face, Chanyeol automatically turned his head to meet his gaze. Their faces were so close he could nearly count Sehun’s eyelashes and feel the boy’s breath on his face. Sehun looked intensely at him, slowly licking his lips as his eyes darted from Chanyeol’s eyes to his mouth then back up again. Chanyeol knew that look; he knew what it meant but was still too scared to take the initiative.  
  
As if sensing his hesitation, Sehun leant forward, stopping only millimeters away from his face to gauge his reaction before closing the distance and pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s tenderly. It was just a gentle press of lips, a chaste one, but it still warmed Chanyeol’s heart. Sehun’s lips were as soft as they looked, he noted, before closing his eyes to savor the moment.  
  
The boy’s kiss was shy, hesitant even, so Chanyeol curled a hand around his neck to appease him. Sehun relaxed under his touch and pressed his lips more firmly against Chanyeol’s mouth, tilting his head to the side to accommodate him.  
  
Kissing Sehun was even better than he had first thought, his imagination didn’t do justice to the real thing and Chanyeol already knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with just one. The kiss stayed close-mouthed and he didn’t try to deepen it though, not wanting scare Sehun or pressure him into something he didn’t want. They had all the time in the world after all. This time, Chanyeol didn’t want to fuck it up.  
  
They didn’t talk about it afterwards, but Sehun stole another kiss from him as they laid side by side on Chanyeol’s bed, facing each other in silence. Chanyeol fell asleep with the image of Sehun’s pretty pink lips and shy smile behind his eyelids that night, the boy’s fingers laced with his on the mattress between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pcy: I think I have a boyfriend????!!!!!!!  
Kjd: what do you mean you think???  
Pcy: Sehun kissed me  
Kjd: pls tell me you kissed him back and told him he was the cutest of all the cute boys in the world  
Pcy: I kissed him back ! ! !  
Kjd: that’s my man ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning after, it was Chanyeol who intertwined their fingers and pressed a chaste kiss to Sehun’s lips before they exited his room. He avoided looking at the boy after that, too nervous and embarrassed.  
  
Their hands stayed linked the whole day and Chanyeol chose to ignore Baekhyun’s eyebrows wiggle when he noticed the change. If only he could erase that smug look on the little shit’s face, he thought annoyingly. Baekhyun would be the type of friend to tell him “I told you so” or to ask for a reward, or even worse, to sing, “Chanyeol and Sehun sitting under a tree” for a whole week.  
  
Thankfully, Baekhyun did none of that and only winked at Sehun, the boy ducking his head and blushing in response.  
  
“Baekhyun, I think your friends are calling you,” Chanyeol tried, sending him a meaningful look he hoped would chase him away.  
Chuckling, Baekhyun nodded. “I’ll be leaving then, see you guys!” he said before making a kissing face in Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol just grimaced, and mentally face-palmed. Weirdo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their relationship didn’t change that much after that day, after the kiss, they were still attached at the hip and sat next to each other in classes. They also went to real study dates now, and kissed a lot more, but everything stayed innocent and measured. They kept the skinship to a minimum, both of them trying to get used to each other first. Perhaps it was because they were nervous to take the next step in their relationship, or perhaps they were just shy to show their true feelings to each other.  
  
But sometimes, when it got too heated, they would slip up. Chanyeol would grab Sehun’s thighs and ass while making out and Sehun would grind up against his crotch. It left them breathless and embarrassed afterwards but they still laughed it off, keeping their hands to themselves to cool down until the next kiss.  
  
Chanyeol stopped counting the bathroom’s trips he had to take to jerk off or to take a cold shower. Usually, if Sehun was next door he wouldn’t touch himself; it would be a disrespectful thing to do in his boyfriend’s presence. But when he was all alone, it was another story.  
  
Sehun provided him with lots of jerk off material everyday and Chanyeol wondered if the boy was doing it on purpose or if he was simply oblivious of his charms. Anyway, Chanyeol couldn’t wait for the day he could finally have all of him. Just thinking about having his boyfriend’s naked body in his arms was enough to make him hard. Kissing Sehun felt already too good to be true, so making love to him appeared to be an inaccessible dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hardest part for Chanyeol was to repress himself from jumping Sehun when he was pliant and sleepy in his arms, like he was that afternoon. The boy was exhausted after their last exam and had asked Chanyeol to cuddle to make him feel better. His boyfriend had obliged of course and here they were lying in the bed, Chanyeol kissing his boyfriend sweetly and tenderly, his hand petting his hair and caressing his back.  
  
Sehun was letting out pitiful whines and content sighs, going lax in his hold and letting Chanyeol smother him with love. Chanyeol had noticed his boyfriend liked to be pampered, responding eagerly to butterfly kisses and other lovely attentions so he took his time to brush his lips on every patch of skin available on Sehun’s face and neck, his fingers delving under the boy’s top to stroke his back and sides. Sehun keened and arched against him, humming and scratching his nape with his nails in contentment.  
  
Chanyeol shivered violently at the touch, and Sehun placed a kiss behind his ear, his free hand wandering at the waistband of his jeans. Holding his breath, Chanyeol waited while his heart beat frantically in his chest, attentive at Sehun’s every move. His boyfriend trailed kisses from his ear to his neck and slotted his leg between Chanyeol’s thighs, sliding it up until it was pressed insistently against his crotch. Tensing, Chanyeol exhaled loudly, his cock stirring in his pants at the contact.  
  
“Can I?” Sehun whispered, mouthing at his jaw.  
  
Unable to form a coherent sentence, Chanyeol only nodded. The leg disappeared and Sehun pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. For once, Sehun appeared to be way more hot than cute, Chanyeol thought. The boy moaned into the kiss and quickly undid Chanyeol’s jeans, not bothering to pull it off before plunging his hand in his boxers. Chanyeol arched off the bed with a cry and bit Sehun’s lip in surprise, the latter groaning in response.  
  
“Fuck, Sehun!” he panted against his boyfriend’s lips, Sehun already wrapping his fingers around his cock and tugging.  
  
He stared into Chanyeol’s eyes, pumping him lazily. “How do you like it? How do you want me to touch you?” Sehun inquired softly, with no trace of shyness apparent.  
  
Sehun had done this before, Chanyeol was sure of it. He didn’t know how to feel about it though. On one hand it was nice knowing Sehun knew what he was doing—Chanyeol had less the impression of perverting him or taking advantage of him even while knowing Sehun wasn’t as innocent as he looked—but on the other hand it made him wonder who Sehun fooled around with before. How long? Was it serious? Did Sehun get his heart broken? He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask but now wasn’t the best time. Also, he didn’t want to play the card of the possessive boyfriend and scare Sehun away.  
  
“Do you want it slow or fast?” Sehun continued, his grip more firm on his boyfriend’s hardness now.  
  
Oh boy, now Sehun was dirty talking to him. He wondered if Sehun would stop surprising him one day—but deep down he doubted it. “This is good, I like it slow,” he mumbled, trying hard not to close his eyes from the pleasure he was experiencing.  
  
The corner of Sehun’s lip lifted up and he pulled him into another kiss, more slowly this time, his tongue exploring his mouth sensually. Chanyeol moaned loudly, becoming pliant under his touch. The feeling of his boyfriend’s warm hand on his cock was really nice, but he still liked Sehun’s kisses the best. Sehun only had to press his lips against his and Chanyeol was a goner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say that Sehun’s handjob acted as the perfect icebreaker. Shyness and nervousness forgotten, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and spent all their free time rolling naked in bed. Chanyeol learnt quickly that Sehun was far from inexperienced and shy between the sheets, knowing what he liked and how to ask for it, which was a very good thing in his boyfriend’s opinion—it saved him from the embarrassment of asking Sehun what he liked in bed.  
  
The boy had also taken a liking to surprise Chanyeol in the morning, mostly with handjobs and sometimes with fabulous blowjobs. Chanyeol had always known Sehun’s pink lips would look good around him and he was proven right once again. He gladly returned the favor each time Sehun pleasured him, firstly because he loved ravishing the boy, and secondly because he wanted them to be equal. Even if he knew Sehun genuinely wanted to make him feel good and never asked for anything in return, for Chanyeol, balance was still the key for a healthy relationship and he took this part very seriously.  
  
They still hadn’t gone all the way though, but Chanyeol wasn’t in a rush. He was content to simply hold Sehun in his arms. Sehun’s solid body against him grounded him and it was all he needed in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting at his desk, Chanyeol was waiting for skype to load to talk to Jongdae, Sehun plopped onto his lap and playing with the fabric of his pants. The boy wore a white tee matched with a cute rilakkuma pajamas pants which Chanyeol had forced him to wear when Jongdae texted him for a skype session. As much as he loved and trusted his friend, he didn’t want Jongdae to see Sehun half-naked.  
  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Sehun mumbled suddenly, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek to gain his attention. Chanyeol hummed in reply to show him that he was listening before kissing his palm and tightening his grip on his waist. “Why is Jongdae your only friend?” the boy asked with a small voice.  
  
Chanyeol tensed and looked down at his keyboard, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m not really good with people…” he muttered. “I mean, I never had many friends to begin with. You remember how it was in kindergarten right?” he added, forcing a laugh.  
  
Sehun frowned, making him lift his head with the tip of his fingers. “Chanyeol,” he sighed. “You’re loved okay? You’re perfectly fine the way you are and you deserve to have friends.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened at his words and he bit his lip, hard.  
  
“I understand that it broke your heart back then but we were all kids, kids can be stupid you know? Don’t let it get to you. Perhaps we didn’t understand you or we didn’t try to know you, and for that I’m sorry,”—he put a finger on Chanyeol’s lips when his boyfriend opened his mouth to cut him off—“Let me finish. I am sorry, I wish I was less oblivious of your struggle at that time but we can’t go back in time, can we? So you need to move on and show people how amazing you are.” he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, a warm feeling invading his chest at Sehun’s words. When he opened them again, his boyfriend was smiling fondly at him, his eyes shining with love and care. It took Chanyeol everything not to break down and sob like a child. All he wanted was to hug Sehun and snuggle to him and never let him go.  
  
He didn’t but he opted to wrap the boy in his arms tightly. Then, he captured his lips in a bruising kiss, the intensity of that kiss taking Sehun’s breath away, leaving him flushed and panting. They didn’t talk afterwards. Jongdae was already calling them.  
  
His friend looked worried when he noticed Chanyeol’s troubled expression, but didn’t ask. Jongdae just teased them about the swollen lips and debauched appearance which is unlike their usual appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know that you’re also amazing right?” Chanyeol confessed against Sehun’s tummy that night, kneeling between his naked thighs and kissing his smooth skin lovingly. His fingers reached up to brush his boyfriend’s cheek and he smiled adoringly at him, the boy grinning back and biting his thumb gently.  
  
“You’re so precious to me, but to other people as well.” Chanyeol continued, his lips hovering on Sehun’s hip. He blew on the skin there, making Sehun tremble and gasp under his touch. “I’m glad I met you, Sehun. I’m glad you’re mine.” he whispered, leaving a bruise on his lower stomach.  
  
Sehun didn’t answer, threading his fingers in his hair to urge him to continue his ministrations instead, which tore off a low chuckle from Chanyeol before he obliged.  
  
  
  
  
  
To celebrate the holidays, Baekhyun invited Chanyeol and Sehun to another party. At first, Chanyeol was reluctant to go but Sehun convinced him with his cute pout, puppy eyes and not so innocent favors. Jongin would also join them, he had said, so Chanyeol had felt a little relieved.  
  
If Sehun was the outgoing and sociable person, Chanyeol on the other hand preferred staying in a corner of the room while watching the people around him have fun. So while Sehun disappeared in the crowd to dance with Baekhyun, Chanyeol found himself sitting next to Jongin in silence.  
  
“You hate parties too?” he asked dryly, wrinkling his nose at a girl showing his boobs in the middle of the dancefloor.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin nodded eagerly, grimacing. They exchanged a smile and watched as Sehun moved to the beat, shamelessly grinding on Baekhyun, both of them laughing drunkenly. Sehun’s skirt was flying, revealing his black panties and Chanyeol resisted the urge to get up to cover him up. He knew Sehun would get mad if he did so he stayed still and glared at anyone who stared a little too much at his boyfriend. For once, he was glad Sehun was in Baekhyun’s company.  
  
“Good luck to take care of Sehun,” Jongin said suddenly, amused. “He’s quite a handful sober but when he drinks...”  
  
Chanyeol nodded somberly. “Trust me, I know.”  
  
Jongin looked surprised at that, arching his eyebrow. “Really? How come?”  
  
“We went to a party before, and he got drunk so I took him home.” he shrugged, smiling at the memories. Sehun had been so cute that time. “Before we began dating I mean,” he added.  
  
“Oh,” Jongin replied dumbly, taking a sip from his juice. “I used to be the one to do that, I hate alcohol but Sehun likes to unwind when he can. It makes him forget about things, that’s what he told me when I asked.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes bored into Sehun’s back, a frown marring his face. He hoped that Sehun would stop this habit, it wasn’t healthy.  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t Chanyeol’s first time dealing with a drunk Sehun, but last time was when they weren’t dating and the boy didn’t try to jump on Chanyeol at every chance he got. Kissing was okay but there was no way Chanyeol would agree to do more in the middle of the street and in public while Sehun was under the influence of alcohol.  
  
All Chanyeol wanted was to put Sehun in bed and sleep but the boy had other ideas. He kept trying to get Chanyeol naked, touching him and kissing him inappropriately everywhere he could reach. In the end, Chanyeol had resorted to pin him down the bed and sit on his hips to immobilize him.  
  
“Don’t you want me?” Sehun pouted, his eyes unfocused. “Is it because I’m weird?”  
  
Chanyeol’s face softened. “You’re not weird,” he replied, kissing his nose. “You’re just drunk.”  
  
“I’m not!” Sehun whined, trashing under him to break free. “Come on, let me touch you! I want you so bad!”  
  
Bending awkwardly over him, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his lips. “Tomorrow, I promise.”  
  
Sehun groaned but didn’t complain, letting Chanyeol guide him in pulling off his clothes. Then, his boyfriend kissed his forehead and laid beside him. “Sleep well,” he whispered softly into his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their first day of holidays was spent in Chanyeol’s room. As usual, Sehun was already making himself feel comfortable in his boyfriend’s home. The two decided that Sehun would stay with him for the week—because Chanyeol’s room is closer to the city center than Sehun’s—and Chanyeol felt both excited and nervous at the prospect of living with Sehun for a few days.  
  
Sehun settled his long legs onto his lap when he joined him on the bed. Chanyeol smiled, his hands immediately curling around the boy’s calves. Sehun just finished putting his things in Chanyeol’s room and the latter hadn’t been able to keep the smile off his face since he had spied the boy disappearing in the bathroom and heard the distinctive cling of Sehun’s toothbrush hitting his. It felt too good to be true.  
  
His lover pouted cutely, arching his eyebrow at Chanyeol’s cheerful expression, before rolling his eyes and hiding a smile of his own. With a content sigh, he circled his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, hiding his face against the latter’s neck and inhaled his scent. They didn’t talk for a while and stayed like that. Sehun’s lips has been hovering over his boyfriend’s warm skin and breathing him in as Chanyeol held him protectively against his torso, playing with his hair.  
  
Chanyeol was an introvert. He also wasn’t a man of many words. But just lying there with Sehun made him so happy he could scream it at the top of his lungs. Having Sehun in his embrace was everything he ever wished for, and it was the very first time he felt as strongly for someone. Dating Sehun was the best feeling in the world and he still couldn’t believe his luck.  
  
After a while, Sehun finally stopped hiding, raising his head until their noses touched. Chanyeol’s eyes crossed and his lover laughed a little, pecking on his cheek before gently removing Chanyeol’s glasses. The latter squinted, not seeing much without his glasses but didn’t say anything as Sehun admired him, his fingers tenderly brushing the strands of hair out of his face.  
  
He smiled softly at Sehun’s antics, puckering his lips to ask for a kiss. Sehun giggled and obliged, pressing small closed-mouth kisses to his lips. Then, he shifted on Chanyeol’s lap to make himself comfortable, his knees bracketing Chanyeol’s body, his skirt winding up and leaving most of his thighs bare for the world to see.  
  
Chanyeol’s hands came to rest on his hips automatically and he let Sehun claim his lips in a bruising kiss, very pleased to respond to his lover’s eagerness. Sehun pressed closer to his body, one of his hands grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue between Chanyeol’s plump lips to control the exchange and bumping their noses in the process.  
  
Chanyeol hummed and smiled in the kiss, enjoying Sehun’s enthusiasm, his boyfriend moaning softly into his mouth. As Sehun lifted himself up to push Chanyeol onto his back against the mattress, the latter’s hands trailed along his lover’s hips down to his thighs, stopping to palm the supple skin there. Sehun drew a shaky breath and exhaled against his lips, shivering at Chanyeol’s touch.  
  
“I like your hands on me,” he confessed quietly, like it was a secret he shouldn’t voice out. “They’re so warm.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled and stroked the skin tenderly, loving the feeling of Sehun’s soft and smooth skin under his palm, his boyfriend becoming pliant under his attention. Sehun then surprised him by cradling his face lovingly and kissing him with outmost care, as if Chanyeol was made of glass. It made the latter’s heart sped up as warmth invaded his chest. This boy was so precious, how could someone like him exist? How could he be real?  
  
He kissed him back with equal intensity and rolled them over, positioning himself between Sehun’s thighs. The boy gasped, letting out a soft laugh afterwards, and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s hips to draw him closer as his boyfriend continued to ravish him. Chanyeol knew he was becoming greedy with Sehun but he didn’t care, he was too far gone to care anyway. He had fallen for that boy a long time ago now, and there was no turning back.  
  
Sehun pecked his lips a few times, still smiling, and Chanyeol groaned. The boy’s hair was all over the place and he looked even cuter with his reddened cheeks and silly smile. Chanyeol’s hands pushed the annoying skirt up so he could feel Sehun’s warm skin against his denim, wanting—needing—to feel him closer.  
  
The look in Sehun’s eyes was burning hot as he circled his arms around his neck and Chanyeol instantly knew what his boyfriend wanted. With his elbows bracketing Sehun’s head, he carefully lowered himself until he felt his boyfriend’s breath fan on his lips.  
  
“Do you want me?” Sehun whispered with an ounce of nervousness in his tone.  
  
Chanyeol’s fingers traced his features then, only stopping to thumb at his lips. “I want all of you,” he replied, staring straight into Sehun’s eyes.  
  
Sehun exhaled and arched his back to beckon his boyfriend for another kiss. Chanyeol obliged, licking into Sehun’s mouth sensually, tearing off a wanton moan from the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pcy: so, when are you free?  
Kjd: i’m jumping on the next train  
Pcy: bring your bf I need another cute boy for my collection  
Kjd: I told you Jun didn’t like to be called cute ! ! ! he’s hot AND manly  
Pcy: I wonder who’s cuter Sehun or Jun  
Kjd: didn’t you read what I wrote? don’t you have glasses?  
Pcy: I think your bf is cute okay, also I have glasses but rn Sehun is cleaning them  
Kjd: omg stop right there I don’t want to know  
Pcy: what  
Kjd: I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades with your cute boy  
Pcy: ????????  
Pcy: wait  
Pcy: omfg no that’s not…it…  
Pcy: JONGDAE PLS  
Pcy: (Sehun is saying thank you for giving him ideas)  
Pcy: I hate you  
Pcy: I’ll tell Jun he’s cute in his face  
Kjd: I love you too bff ;)

 


End file.
